


Start By Putting One Foot In Front Of The Other

by dylanohoecyeah



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, i dont know you, i shall offer him my couch, it's 2 am and i want skittles, my cute neighbour needs a place to stay, please be alive, you might eat all my food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanohoecyeah/pseuds/dylanohoecyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only wanted skittles. Not an attractive shirtless guy sleeping on my couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start By Putting One Foot In Front Of The Other

**Author's Note:**

> I got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancée over so I guess i’ll lend you my couch for the night AU

I want skittles. 

I glance down at my phone.  _2.05am._ Bloody hell. How did it get so late? I still want those skittles. I place the book I was reading on the nightstand and stand up. 

Shivering at the chill in the air I head towards my wardrobe and pull out some jeans and a baggy hoodie.

I make my way into the living room of my apartment and when my bare feet leave the carpeted floor I squeal. "Shoes! I need shoes!" I cry as I run back into my room. 

After shoving my feet into my old beat up pair of Converse, I head back into the living room. All the lights are off and I try and remember the layout of the room. It's hard since I've only been here a few days and I bang my shin on the coffee table. "Fuck." I curse as I hop on one foot to the door, rubbing my shin at the same time. 

I step through the doorway and into the dim corridor of my apartment building, locking the door behind me. I turn around quickly and start making my way towards the stairs when my eyes flit back down the corridor. On the ground next to the apartment opposite mine lies a dark shape. it resembled a sleeping body so I slowly moved closer to it.

"Please don't be dead. Please don't be dead." I mumble over and over under my breath. 

Up close I see that it's the guy that lives in the apartment opposite mine. I think two guys live in there so I'm not sure which one he is. And like I said. I only moved in a couple of days ago. "What are you doing out here?" I say to myself.

"Trying to sleep." His voice is husky with sleep and i jump back in fright. 

"Gah!" I let out a squeal and I hear him groan.

I stand there in silence for a few moments as he sits up and adjusts his leather jacket. What he's doing trying to sleep in a leather jacket is beyond me.

"Why?" I finally blurt out. Good job Clarke... 

He raises a dark eyebrow and smirks at me. "Why what, Princess?"

I roll my eyes. Great. My neighbors 'that guy'. 

"Why are you trying to sleep. Out here?" I say motioning to the hallway. 

He groans and I imagine him rolling his eyes in the dim lit hallway.

"If you must know. My roommates fiance is here for the weekend..." he trails off and I giggle.

"Ahhh. They're going at it?"

"Like rabbits."

I smile and we fall into a silence again. I start to feel cold and I realise that the hallways is not heated very well.

"So you're gonna sleep here?" 

"Yes, Princess. Unless you know of somewhere else I can sleep tonight?"

"... I have a couch..." I say suddenly and I surprise myself. 

"Good for you." he snorts and I roll my eyes again.

"I mean. You can crash on my couch. If you want."

I stand there just watching him think about it for a few seconds.

"Thanks." he finally says and I let out a small breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

I nod and smile before heading back towards my door to unlock it.

"Weren't you going out?" he asks as I open the door and I remember the skittles. 

"Yes. But I am not leaving you alone in my apartment. I don't know you. You could eat all my food." I babble and he cracks a smile.

He holds out his hand, presumably for me to shake. "I'm Bellamy. I live... there." he says also pointing to the door opposite.

I take his hand. "Clarke."

I lead the way into my apartment, switching the lights on this time. I glance around quickly, checking that the place is in reasonable condition before sighing in relief. I head to the closet and grab a few blankets before heading back to Bellamy who is standing awkwardly in my lounge.

"Here." I say handing him the blankets and he takes them from my arms.

He takes them cautiously and I suppress a smile. Who would of thought my arrogant neighbor would be capable of shyness.

"Thanks." he mumbles and starts making a bed on the couch. I watch for a few seconds before heading over to the kitchen. "Want a drink?" I call back to Bellamy.

"What have you got?" Bellamy's voice comes from right behind me and I jump.

'Holy crap! Dude. Don't do that!"

He chuckles and I feel my cheeks rise in heat. I ignore him and head towards the fridge and cabinets.

"Coffee, Gatorade, Water oh and I have life half a bottle of vodka. If that's your thing." I say turning around to face him. He has a small smirk on his lips.

"Do you wanna get me drunk, Princess?"

"What? No..." I trail off at the look of pure teasing on his face. "You ass." I laugh. A small voice at the back of my head says something about how weird it is that I'm not a complete spazz around Bellamy, seeing as I can normally barely talk to guys but I ignore it.

"I'll take a coffee." 

I nod and pull out two mugs from the shelf. 

"Thanks."

I turn to look at Bellamy again. "No worries."

The look he gives me is intense and I can't bring myself to look away from his brown eyes.

"Who knows. Maybe one day I'll need you to return the favor." I say breaking our eye contact.

"Yeah, maybe."


End file.
